The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of an arched or domed support framework or truss, especially for roof constructions, which is of the type comprising at least one respective compression arch or dome and tension arch or dome, which are oppositely arched in one direction, arranged adjacent one another in the arching direction and at their ends mounted upon common supports.
A support framework of the aforementioned type has been disclosed, for instance, in German Patent Publication No. 2,752,222. With this heretofore known arrangement pre-tensioning cables extend over the entire length of the tension arch or dome. These pre-tensioning cables take-up, while functioning as tensioning elements, the inherent weight of the construction as well as the dome loads and transmit such to supports. The horizontal thrust is compensated by anchoring the pre-tensioning cable in the compression dome.
This heretofore known construction, which is suitable for large span widths, is afflicated with the drawback that the requisite long tension cables are expensive. Furthermore, the drawing-in of such long tensioning cables into the hollow profile members, through which they extend, is quite difficult.